


Worst Day Ever

by rororeiko



Series: Arashi/Simple Plan Song Fics [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rororeiko/pseuds/rororeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Ohno has a girlfriend, every day is the worst day ever to Nino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Worst Day Ever" by Simple Plan

Life’s been hell ever since the first time Ohno introduced his new girlfriend to him. And it’s been happening numerous times and doesn’t seem to come to a stop any sooner.

He hates it every time when Ohno gets a new girlfriend and because they’re best friends he gets the privilege to be the first one to know about Ohno’s love life.  
It’s a huge honor; not even Ohno’s mom knows about his every single girlfriend. But he knows perfectly the date they got together and the date they broke up.

History has been repeating himself over the years and Ohno felt like sharing his happiness and sadness with someone close. Like him.

“Nino, we broke up…” Then he’ll comfort Ohno by telling him the next one will be better.  
While secretly hoping Ohno will realize the next one he means is him.

“Nino, this is my girlfriend!” Then he’ll feel sick inside and congratulate him with a fake smile.  
It doesn’t make him a jerk wishing they’ll break up in a week or so, does it?

And the blockhead fails to see through his feelings.  
As long as Ohno’s not officially his, every day is the worst day ever to Nino.


End file.
